Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character of the Sonic series and Sega's mascot. Sonic's rival in the gaming industry used to be Mario, but now they are seen as friendly competitors. Sonic is known for his supersonic speed (hence his name), and his laid-back and cocky attitude towards serious situations. His arch-nemesis is Dr. Eggman, but much like Mario and Bowser, Sonic always seems to thwart his plans, no matter how hopeless or dire the situation may be. Sonic's best friend is Tails, who at times acts like a brother to Sonic and aids him in any way he can. Sonic has been recreated for M.U.G.E.N multiple times, by multiple creators, with many still in the process of being made. The most commonly known one is Claymizer's version, but the first one ever made was MugenHunter's. In MUGEN 'MugenHunter's Sonic' MugenHunter has made several characters from the Sonic series. His Sonic is more based on the original design. He has made 2 versions, the original version is a 4 buttoned character, while his new version is a 5 buttoned one. 'Claymizer's Sonic (Old)' Claymizer's first Sonic was rather unbalanced due to his tornado special, which only used up 1/3 of a powerbar and was very damaging. Neverless, it was the first best Sonic to be made, as said by many people. 'Claymizer's Sonic (New)' His second Sonic is based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, containing a voicepack from the game. This Sonic is MvC styled, one evidence of this is his gameplay, another is his "Hyper Combo Finish" announcer sound when he finishes someone with his Super Sonic hypercombo. This Sonic is a very good character, but his AI is a bit cheap; it can spam you with Foot Storm, which is pretty powerful, but is easy to counter-attack since Sonic isn't defended when he hits you. 'Movelist' Key U = Up '' ''D = Down '' ''F = Right '' ''B = Left '' ''DB = Down-left '' ''DF = Down-right '' ''a/b/c = Kick '' ''x/y/z = Punch 'Supers' Spring Jump (D, U) Spin Dash (D, DB, B, x/y/z) Homing Attack (D, DF, F, a/b/c) Ring Toss (D, DF, F, x/y/z) Foot Storm (a,a,a/b,b,b/c,c,c) 'Hypers' Super Sonic (D, DF, F, x+y) (Requires 1 power bar) Dark Sonic (D, DB, B, a+b) (Requires 3 power bars) 'Hadoabuser's Sonic' Hadoabuser made Time Flux Sonic as an attempt to reflect the history of Sonic and as an experiment on color palettes. It uses Genesis sprites as well as edited sprites from Sonic Battle. Spin Dash, Teleporting, Time Stop/Slow and Falcon Punch are included. Songs start when he taunts, but can easily move out of it. Sonic has six different helpers- some of them are from popular anime shows. 'Mugenfan's Sonic' Mugenfan has also made a Sonic. It is a spriteswap of Daniel. This is not the best Sonic character. Videos Video:Solaris MUGEN All-Stars #3: Sonic VS Mario|Claymizer's Old Sonic. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:90's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals